This invention relates to fabrics which are produced on stitch-through type machines such as a Malimo machine. More particularly, it relates to an improved Malimo-type fabric and to an apparatus and method used in making it wherein the improvement resides in the configuration of certain yarn components of the fabric which is useful among other things in decorative applications such as draperies.
Malimo fabrics typically comprise a layer of substantially parallel warp yarn elements or ends on a flexible substrate such as a layer of substantially parallel textile filling elements or ends. The warp yarn elements are affixed to the flexible substrate by laying one on top of the other and joining them into an integrated structure by means of relatively fine knitting threads. In the case where the flexible substrate is a layer of textile filling elements, a more or less open mesh fabric can be obtained by controlling the spacing between the individual warp yarn elements and/or the individual filling elements. This and other "stitch-through" type fabric structures can be obtained on machines of the "Malimo" type, using methods and equipment described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,890,579; 3,030,786; Re. 25,749; 3,253,426; 3,274,806; 3,279,221; 3,309,900; 3,389,583; 3,392,078; 3,440,840; 3,452,561; 3,457,738; 3,460,599; 3,540,238; 3,541,812; 3,567,565; and 3,592,025.
The ability to readily mass produce a basic fabric in a variety of patterns is extremely important to the commercial success of the fabric. While fabric can be produced on the "Malimo" machines at a very high rate of speed, much attention has been given to augmenting this desirable feature with design flexibility, not only with respect to the density, gauge, and color combinations of the fabric components, the spacing between them, and the purposeful omission of one or more of such components, but also with respect to the spatial configuration of the warp yarn elements, i.e., the disposition of such elements on the flexible substrate. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,187 these warp yarn "design elements" can be used to achieve pattern effects by virtue of the non-rectilinear paths which they are caused to follow while being laid on the substrate.
However, a need has existed for Malimo fabrics of still further design flexibility, particularly with respect to the creation of unusual visual effects in which the warp yarn design elements vary in their relative level positions along the length of fabric. Heretofore there has been no means or method by which such an effect could be achieved on Malimo machines at commercial production speeds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide fabrics such as are produced on stitch-through type machines wherein the warp yarn design elements vary in their relative level positions along the length of the fabric.
A further object is to provide apparatus for producing fabrics on stitch-through type machines wherein the warp yarn design elements vary in their relative level positions along the length of fabric.
Yet another object is to provide a method for producing fabrics on stitch-through type machines wherein the warp yarn design elements are caused to vary their relative level positions along the length of the fabric.
These and other objects of the invention as well as a fuller understanding of the advantages thereof can be had by reference to the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.